


Phantom B. Kent

by MarkOwen



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkOwen/pseuds/MarkOwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came back to fill a void but nobody knew if his return was a blessing or a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom B. Kent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davros_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=davros_fan).



The wind blew and fought against the trees and the leaves as thousands of tiny blue-colored particles floated over the center of Crater Lake. Hovering above the surface, they soon fell into the water on their way to the depths of the lake where large chunks of green meteor-rocks had been laying in silence for almost thirty years.

Upon contact with the alien material, the particles frenzied for a time before fusing together in a spectacle of blinding flashes of light. The green and blue haze could be seen from the surface and had there been any witnesses, they would have been dumbstruck to see an underwater explosion giving birth to a powerful wave leading the lake's content out of its bed and far into the surrounding forest before retreating back into its original place.

Just as quickly as the unnatural agitation happened, the calm came back under the moon's watchful eye. Anybody would have been freaked out at the sudden change of events but they couldn't have perceived the way the trees shuddered as a submarine presence began to cause small waves to approach the beach. A thick feeling of danger hung in the air for a moment but no one was there to feel it.

_Of course._

Because if there was, they would have seen it. The water rising and falling from the creature's body as it set foot on firm land. They would have watched as this thing who once had been a worthy and powerful entity of negative energy was now dragging itself away from the water with difficulty.

They wouldn't have been able to make out its face, because it had none. They wouldn't have been able to depict its shape, because it had none. Its eyes, however, were real and the sight of these two orbs, one filled with a bright blue tint as the other harbored a phosphorescent green shade would have been enough to scare them away.

And if it wasn't, the figure of this beast, half man, half monster would have sent any normal human with enough self-preservation in them running the other way as the lake's child was already moving away in a direction unknown to him but one he felt a pull to. Was he walking or flying, that he didn't know and it didn't matter.

His inner strength was gone, he felt sick, dizzy. His surroundings were spinning and he found himself unable to focus on anything. Everything felt like it was happening at an incredible pace and it was as if he was just a spectator of the actions of his body as it led him closer to its destination. The pull was stronger as he crossed a closed portal.

Right over the metal structure stood another arch made of the same iron in which two words were engraved. 'Smallville's Cemetery'. He understood now as he stopped in front of a fresh-faced gravestone. He understood what the sadness, the sorrow in the air was all about. But his morbid journey wasn't over yet, he realized as he crouched low, his hands touching the grass on the ground as he felt it, the essence of the body buried there, he felt it as it moved through the earth piled over the casket and up to the surface before being absorbed into his veins and, finally reaching the creature's head.

All of a sudden he felt stronger, healthier and more importantly, he was now aware of the world around him as life filled his now human-looking eyes. His body was clear and real. He was a tall athletic man in his thirties. His dark hair flew with the wind as he stood up proudly and looked down at the grave.

A cold smirk soon found its way on his face with all the defiance he could muster. “You had your chance and you blew it,” He looked around for an instant, his eyes softened when he realized for the first time that his long sleep was now over. A new life had been given to him.

“Now it's my turn.” he said before sending one last glance downward. “And I won't waste it like you did.”

Zooming away, he left behind himself nothing but a cloud of dust and a lone tombstone into the night. The moon's natural light illuminated the letters meticulously carved into it and the words that the man had faced moments earlier made a sudden thunderbolt disturb the quiet sky of the night.

Because back on the gravestone were written words that sealed the fate of the world. Back there, the following letters shone as if to remind everyone they were doomed:

CLARK KENT

1986-2016

_'Beloved friend and husband,_

_more than a man, a super man.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my archives today. It's a little piece from 2013 I wrote at the request of davros_fan with whom I was supposed to co-write a couple of fics. The project never came to fruition but I still wanted to post this one because I'm really satisfied with it and it's also a way to show that I'm still around.
> 
> No sequel is planned, don't even ask for one. At the moment I'm set on my Eternal Wrath saga and its fourth book which I'm currently writing and will be posted later this year.
> 
> Thank you for reading and a little comment is always encouraged, of course! :)


End file.
